Magical girl adventures
by Poly
Summary: -COMPLETE- Nabiki has a novel way for Ranma to pay back his debt. Based on a observation of what Ranma is ...
1. To be or not to be

Magical girl  
Author: Poly  
  
Authors note:  
This is just a silly little thing that popped in my mind one day. I hope   
you enjoy it. Don't take it too seriously though. A silly conversation   
between two of the Ranma characters.  
  
Disclaimer:  
All Characters of Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko Takahashi.   
  
* * *  
  
"It's not true."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Would you quit it already?"  
  
"You know I'm right about this."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"It's magic isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"And you don't deny the fact you turn into a girl do you?"  
  
"It's not like I have a choice about that you know!"  
  
"But you can't deny the proof."  
  
"What does it takes to convince you. I'm not a magical Girl!"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Magic and girl, this equals magical girl. Just give it up Ranma. You   
know you can't win."  
  
"Aaaarrgg! I'm not like those silly anime characters with their weird   
powers."  
  
"Look who's talking. You shoot energy blasts from your hands almost   
daily."  
  
"That's different! That's pure skill and a lot of training!"  
  
"Still seems like a magical girl thing to me."  
  
"Ha! And what about Ryoga? He can do that too you know. Let's see   
you talk yourself out of that one."  
  
"Magical pet."  
  
"WHAT! You're nuts!"  
  
"Here's the contract. Signed and ready to go."  
  
"You can't be serious. Wait a minute. How do you know about the P-  
chan thing?"  
  
Glare.  
  
"Never mind. I don't want to know."  
  
"Just sign the contract Ranma. I can think of worse ways to pay off   
your debt you know."  
  
"Alright already. Just give me a pen."  
  
"Here you go. Nice doing business with you."  
  
"Sure. I guess you say that to all your victims."  
  
"Watch it Ranma. You don't want to owe me for life do you?"  
  
Gulp.  
  
* * *  
  
"Grandpa, grandpa" The little girl squealed with excitement. "I want to   
go there!" She pointed to a crowded section around one of the booths   
in the convention hall.  
  
"Don't you think it's a little busy at the moment?"  
  
"But grandpa, I want to see the magical girl." The little girl whined.  
  
Her grandfather sighed. "There are lots of magical girls walking around   
here Mina. Why don't we go see them first?"  
  
"But grandpa, they're not real. That one is!" She pointed towards the   
booth again.  
  
Grandpa just shook his head wondering about the imagination of his   
grandchild.  
  
* * *  
  
"Stop squirming Ranma. It's almost time for another performance."  
  
Ranma just grumbled. "You're not the one wearing this stupid   
costume."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Nabiki absentmindedly replied. She was too preoccupied   
counting all those lovely Yen.  
  
* * *  
  
THE END  
  
Additional authors note:  
I know, I know. You're probably wondering why you ever started   
reading this silly little thing. I'm wondering myself why I ever wrote it   
in the first place. Bill, thanks for proofreading! 


	2. Ice cream surprise

Magical girl adventures  
Author: Poly  
  
Authors note:  
I got some nice reviews on my original 'magical girl' story. It did better   
then I expected. So because of readers request I have written a small   
continuation. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer:  
All Characters of Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko Takahashi.   
  
PART II  
Ice cream surprise  
  
"Alright. You can take five." Nabiki said evenly.  
  
"Yes! Come on P-chan. Let's get something to eat."  
  
"Bweee!" this was pig language for "Don't call me P-chan!"  
  
Ranma-chan just ignored the black piglet's protests and grabbed him by   
the big yellow bow tied around his neck.  
  
"Stop complaining P-chan. You're not wearing the ridicules costume.   
Nabiki just put that big yellow ribbed around your neck. And it makes you   
look so cute!" Ranma-chan snickered.  
  
"Bwee. Bweeeee!" P-chan tried to byte Ranma-chan's hand but he couldn't   
escape Ranma-chan's grasp.  
  
"You're a real pest sometimes P-chan. Now stop struggling. I think I see   
an ice-cream vendor."  
  
Ranma-chan worked her way trough the crowd and managed to reach the   
booth. She frowned when she noticed no one was there. A sign was placed   
on the counter.  
  
-  
Gone for lunch. Be back at 13:00.  
Earl.  
-  
  
"And I was so looking forward to ice cream!" Ranma-chan almost wailed.  
  
"Bwee!" P-chan commented.  
  
"I will not give up though!" Ranma-chan struck a heroic pose. "Let the   
hunt for ice cream begin!"  
  
P-chan and several of the bystanders looked at her with weary eyes.  
  
"Must be that time of the month." one of the bystanders whispered to his   
friend and instantly got clobbered by his girlfriend. Ranma-chan's left eye   
twitched and p-chan piggy snickered.  
  
"Let's go pig." Ranma-chan said with a glare towards the animal.  
  
"BweeURK." P-chan's reply was cut short when Ranma-chan tightened her   
hold on the yellow bow.  
  
With determination Ranma-chan walked in a random direction in search of   
another ice-cream vendor. Making quick progress was not easy though.   
The convention center was packed with people. Parents and their children   
who wanted to make a photo frequently stopped Ranma-chan. Ranma-  
chan just suffered through it. This was nothing compared to one of   
Nabiki's photo shoots. P-chan wasn't happy about it either. After being   
told dozens of times he was such a cute animal, he had enough. It was   
with great relief when they finally spotted another ice cream booth.  
  
With a sigh Ranma-chan took a seat at the counter putting p-chan on top   
of it. She grabbed on of the menu charts and placed a second one in front   
of the pig. She ignored the stares she got when P-chan began reading the   
chart.  
  
"I think I'll get the triple Sunday." Ranma-chan said  
  
"Bweee." P-chan said pointing at the chart.  
  
"You want the chocolate?"  
  
"Bwe." P-chan confirmed.  
  
Ranma-chan got the vendors attention, placed their order and paid for it.   
When the ice cream arrived Ranma-chan was almost giddy. The two of   
them were ready to dig in when Ranma-chan was suddenly shoved hard   
from the back. Her ice cream parfait went flying, knocking over P-chan's   
bowl and covering the piglet in the cold substance. The two of them   
turned around slowly and saw a large man in a bad monster costume   
working his way trough the crowd without much consideration. The big   
man was surprised when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around   
and was confronted with a very pissed of magical girl and her magical pet.   
We will skip the resulting scenes because they are much too violent.  
  
* * *  
  
END PART II  
  
Additional authors note:  
I decided to keep this a collection of humorous scenes of Ranma-chan at a   
magical girl convention. If you have some ideas let me know. Next up will   
be Tuxedo Happosai. Scary! 


	3. Sweet

Magical girl adventures  
Author: Poly  
  
Authors note:  
I didn't want to describe Ranma-chan's costume because I wanted it to   
keep it up too the readers imagination. Although this fic suggest a   
crossover with for example sailor Moon it actually isn't  
Just enjoy reading!  
  
Disclaimer:  
All Characters of Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko Takahashi.   
  
PART III  
Sweet  
  
"What do you think of this one?"  
  
"Bwee."  
  
"You just don't have any taste. What do you have there anyway?"  
  
Ranma-chan grabbed the manga P-chan had pulled from one of the piles   
in the stand.  
  
"Super Pig? What kind of manga is that!?" She skimped the pages of the   
book. "Weird story. A girl that turns into a large pink pig with super   
powers. Figures you would like that." she snickered.  
  
The angry piglet jumped up and snatched the manga from Ranma-chans   
hands. With a snort he trodden over to the saleslady who was watching   
them with large disbelieving eyes. P-chan pulled a couple of yen notes   
from under his yellow bow and paid for the manga. He didn't notice the   
saleslady was still unresponsive.  
  
Ranma-chan sighed "We better get back P-chan. Nabiki might throw a fit if   
we stay away any longer. She still might when she sees my costume and   
your bow."  
  
"Bweee snort."  
  
"Don't even think of blaming me! The jerk had it coming for spilling my   
ice-cream. How was I supposed to know it would turn into a free for all   
food fight?"  
  
* * *  
  
"What happened to you!?" Nabiki almost screamed.  
  
"It aint my fault Nabiki. I didn't start throwing the food you know."  
  
Nabiki just glared at the red head daring her to continue. "You'll pay for   
this Saotome." She said with an icy voice.  
  
Ranma-chan gulped while P-chan snickered until Nabiki's icy stare focused   
on him.  
  
"Don't think you get away easy P-chan. I still have a nice pink collar with   
the name charlotte on it around here. I'm sure you would look adorable   
wearing it." The ice queen said with a cruel smile.  
  
P-chan turned green.  
  
"You." Nabiki turned back towards Ranma-chan "Follow me."  
  
Ranma-chan followed nervously. The two girls and the still slightly green   
pig arrived at a dressing room. Ranma-chan had used it to dress in her   
costume at the start of the convention. The red head looked confused.   
  
"What are we doing back here Nabiki?" She asked.  
  
Nabiki didn't answer. Instead she grabbed something wrapped in plastic   
from a clothe hanger.  
  
A look of horror appeared on Ranma-chan's face and she involuntarily   
took a step back.  
  
"Now Nabiki. Don't be hasty. I'm sure we can work something out."  
  
Nabiki just smiled her mercenary smile and advanced on the red head.   
Ranma-chan turned and got ready to run for it when she tripped over an   
unconscious P-chan who had somehow passed out with a nosebleed.  
  
* * *  
  
He was close. He could feel it in his bones. Adjusting his top head and   
cloak he continued towards his ultimate reward. Just one more door.   
Stealing himself he burst into the room crying his battle cry.  
  
"SWEETO! Urk!?"  
  
Happosai froze in mid leap. In front of him was his Ranma-chan in all her   
glory. A flowing white dress hugged her curves tightly and the ancient   
pervert could easily see she was wearing matching lingerie. Not the simple   
stuff either but frilly extremely feminine and sexy lingerie. Happosai brain   
fried from lust overload. He dropped to the floor unconscious.  
  
* * *  
  
END PART III  
  
Additional authors note:  
Super pig actually is an animated series I've seen on TV once in a while.   
No kidding! 


	4. No pain No gain

Magical girl adventures  
Author: Poly  
  
Authors note:  
Burin Burin? That could be right. Not sure about that.  
Yes. Magical girl costumes do rot your brain.  
  
Disclaimer:  
All Characters of Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko Takahashi.   
  
PART IV  
No pain. No gain.  
  
"This is coming out of your pay Saotome." Nabiki stated in her   
businesslike demeanor.  
  
Ranma-chan just groaned. Posting a package too Siberia wasn't cheep but   
it was worth it to get rid of Happosai for a while. The old pervert wouldn't   
be bothering them for a couple of weeks. She slapped the last peace of   
tape on the box sealing it tight. She gave the ok sign to the delivery boys   
who hauled the package of.  
  
Nabiki tapped her foot impatiently. "Let's go Saotome. You're still on the   
clock." She briskly walked of towards there booth.  
  
Ranma-chan sighed in resignation. She looked around to grab P-chan and   
noticed he wasn't there.  
  
"Great.' She muttered. "The pig got lost again. Nabiki is going to kill him."  
  
Looking around again she noticed a small blood trail leading out the   
changing room. Ranma-chan grinned. "Looks like the pig still can't control   
his nose bleeds."  
She followed the trail too one of the restrooms. She hesitated a second   
because it was a ladies restroom but glancing at her own attire she   
shrugged and entered. She stopped when she noticed the scene inside.   
Apparently Ryoga had managed to find some hot water and changed back   
forgetting clothes where not included. He was currently with his back   
towards Ranma-chan trying to cover himself with a far too small towel.  
  
Ranma-chan grinned and tapped him on the shoulder. She wasn't   
prepared for Ryoga's startled reaction though. Turning around wildly the   
lost boy was confronted for the second time with the sexy white gown   
Ranma-chan was currently wearing. The dress alone would set his   
imagination on the run but with Ranma-chan wearing it, it was even   
worse. He felt his nose heat up again and he felt woozy.  
  
Ranma-chan noticed Ryoga's eyes began to glaze over and he started to   
sway. She put a hand on his arm to help him stay up but she forgot she   
was not as strong as a girl and Ryoga was heavier and bigger than her at   
the moment. The lost boy keeled over taking down Ranma-chan beneath   
him. The two of them hit the ground and Ranma-chan gasped for air when   
Ryoga landed on top of her. Ranma-chan's left eye twitched when she   
noticed where Ryoga's head had landed. Between her breasts a red stain   
became slowly visible from Ryoga's nose bleed.  
  
"Well, well. Isn't that an interesting sight." Nabiki's dry voice came from   
the door. "I guess that dress is ruined as well. I'll be waiting in the   
changing room there is nothing we can do anymore here today anyway.   
Have fun you two." With that the ice queen walked of.  
  
* * *  
  
"A science fiction convention?!"  
  
"You still owe me Saotome." Nabiki had a thoughtful expression. "Some   
sort of alien super babe will do I guess. Those science fiction fanatics will   
love that."  
  
Ranma just groaned.  
  
* * *  
  
END PART IV  
  
Additional authors note:  
This last part was written to wrap up the day Ranma-chan worked at the   
convention. This little fic is complete as far as I'm concerned. 


End file.
